Like Mix of Shadows
by Charmed Wolf
Summary: Aoshi rejects Misao, but in a turn he saves her life from the bandit who were attacking the Aoi-ya. Sounds romantic, doesn't it? Please, read and review. [one-shot]


Like Mix of Shadows

By: Anonymous Wolf

**Hey, Rurouni Kenshin is not mine...sorry.**

In the dawn of light there are shadows and I am a shadow...my parents were killed when I was only 4 years old. Who am I you ask? I am Shinomori Aoshi, at the age of 15 years old; I became Moto Oniwabanshu Okashira.

What is the Oniwabanshu? The Oniwabanshu is a network of spies that protected the Edo castle..."Aoshi-chan, you are to be a strong ninja," Okina told me once, I became too strong with thoughts of revenge.

"You have great strength, Shinomori-san," a mysterious voice told me; I looked to see where the voice was coming from.

_'Where is this voice coming from?'_ My thoughts were not my own, I found that the thoughts came from my subconscious, in which all evil thoughts are confinded. "Aoshi-sama, it's time for your mid-day tea now," Misao said, I remember helping to raise her.

I take the tea cup from Misao's hand to take a sip; I had wondered why Misao was at the temple with me.

"Misao."

She hardly acknowledged the sound of my voice.

"Misao."

This time she acknowledged my voice.

"Yes, Aoshi-sama?" Misao askes, she looked at me with her big blue eyes. I really wanted to know why she was with me, she always had been tending to me whil I was meditating.

"Why do you come here?" I asked, sipping the tea.

I sat the cup down to look at Misao; she had a smile on her face. "Because you need me here," she said looking at me My face showed the tention, I knew the person I once was was back.

"I won't anymore," that was cold, very cold.

Tears filled Misao's eyes; she tried to keep from crying by biting her lower lip. Nodding to be submissive, she got up to walk back to the Aoi-ya.

"Another thing," I said, and Misao stopped.

"Nani?" She asked, this played over and over. I didn't like what I said; I didn't want to say much.

"There wasn't anything between us," I coldly stated, I saw her run out of the temple with tears running down her face.

Over the several weeks; Okina have had been getting worried about Misao and I chose not to notice Misao's feelings, she spent less time at the temple with me. I somehow had the feeling the something wasn't right...The Aoi-ya was under attack. I had my twin kodachi with me as I ran to the Aoi-ya with hope I'd get there in time; Misao was being attacked by bandits.

"Misao!" I yelled, then I pushed Misao out of the way to take the hit for her. It had hurt so much that I didn't want to get up; Misao came running to where I was laying. "Aoshi-sama, why did you do that for me?" she asked, I knew I could have been killed and Misao could have been killed if I didn't push her out of the way and took the hit for her. _'Is this what true feelings feel like?'_ I looked into Misao's eyes as I thought that, she knew that I'm bleeding, but she had gotten Takani-sensei to treat my wound.

"Misao, I did that for you because I love you," I said, I heard Misao tell me that she knew all a long.

I felt a gentle hug from my sweet Misao; it felt good to be in her arms and I hope to make her my bride one day when the wound healed.

I noticed that Misao had missed to talking to Kamiya Kaoru, they had became good friends, since the fight against Shishio and his faction. "Aoshi-sama, Kaoru and Himura had invited us to Tokyo for a few days," Misao said, I never seen how much she had grown up. I was foolish not to see it, I wished I hadn't left when she was young.

"We'll go when we're packed, my Misao," I kissed her; it felt good to kiss her.

It was all of a sudden I felt a pain in my back from the wound I had received from saving Misao, the bandage that was on my back was red. What was going on with me?

"Aoshi, are you okay?" Misao asked, passed out on the floor and burning up with a fever. My guess the trip to Tokyo was off for now; Himura and Kamiya will get worried if we don't go to their home at their dojo in Tokyo. _'Don't give up, Aoshi,'_ Misao thought, she ran to get Takani-sensei to help.

I felt a cold wet rag on my forehead placed by Okon to attempt to lower the fever that I had, feeling gentle hands to help me to roll over to my stomach was very painful.

"Shinomori-san, your wound may have been infected," Megumi stated; no wonder it had been painful.

As Megumi worked to get the infection out of the wound, I knew that Misao still cared about me to help Megumi. "Aoshi, would you like some tea?" Misao asked, I nodded to say yes. She left to go get some tea for me; I noticed that she was being careful with the cup of tea that was in her delicate hands.

"Thank you, Misao," I smiled at her, she was surprised to see me smile. I had found a ring in my pocket from picking it out for her, I looked at Misao with the smile on my lips. "Aoshi, what is that in your hand?" Misao asked, I just slid the ring on her finger. I placed a kiss on her lips; it was a way to say that i love her so much.

"Misao, I'd be honored if you'd become my bride," I honestly said, and I think Misao excepted.

Himura Kenshin and Kamiya Kaoru received word that Misao and I are going to be married, so they came from Tokyo for the celebration. "Aoshi, congradulations," Himura said, I felt good to be with my Misao. Let the wedding comince!

Misao looked so beautiful in that brilliant white kimono; with her hair put up with tertleshell comes. I'm glad I had made her my bride before someone else did, I'm also glad that I'm marrying my bride.

**End**


End file.
